Don't Catch Me
by rainbowfish22
Summary: /I made the mistake of breaking my promise; I need to deal with the consequences alone."/ HenNat three-shot.
1. Part One

**(A/N: Blame this on Sara. I think she's a plot bunny in disguise or something, because this is another story inspired by her. Anyway, this is three parts, so here's part one. Enjoy!)**

Don't Catch Me

Part One

Henry watches from the doorway as Natalie plays piano—a sweet, soft piece that changes into rough, harsh music that turns into Natalie just banging randomly on the piano keys.

When she suddenly stops, the only sounds are her sobbing. She sobs and hugs her stomach and Henry doesn't know what to do, so he sits down next to her until crying quiets.

"Are you okay?" he asks. "On the phone you sounded really—"

"Do I look okay?" Natalie snaps. "No, I'm not okay. I'm…" she says the last word too quietly for him to hear.

"What?"

"I said I'm pregnant."

"Wait, what? You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"But we used protection!" Henry needs to convince himself that all of this isn't happening, can't be happening.

"Apparently we didn't use it right."

"Do your parents know?" Henry decides not to keep denying it—this is happening. Now. He resists the urge to grab onto something and squeeze it so hard that it breaks.

Natalie shakes her head. "No. Even if they did, they wouldn't care. They wouldn't even notice if I gave birth right now."

"Natalie, that's not true. They care about you. And I care about you. And our baby." He tries to put his hand on Natalie's stomach, but she pushes it away.

"Don't do that," she tells him. "And don't call it 'our' baby. It's mine. I promised that this wouldn't happen to me, like it happened to my mom, and now it has anyway. I made the mistake of breaking my promise; I need to deal with the consequences alone."

"But I want to…" Henry protests.

"I don't care. I don't need you." She forces Henry away from her. "Leave. Go away. I'm doing this by myself."

"But…" Henry tries one more time.

"Enough. Leave. Goodbye." She turns back to the piano, begins the same cycle of playing softly, then roughly, then just hitting random keys.

Henry doesn't know what to think. He's going to be a father…Natalie doesn't want him around…what is he supposed to do?

In the end, he just leaves. There's nothing else he can do.

**(A/N: Reviews are love!)**


	2. Part Two

**(A/N: Part two! Enjoy!)**

Part Two

For the next few weeks, Natalie ignores Henry completely. He hasn't given up on saying hi to her in the halls, trying to sit with her at lunch, or attempting to be with her after school, but it never works.

Henry still doesn't know what to think. He wants to help Natalie and their baby, but Natalie won't let him. He at least wants her to know that he's there for her, but there's no way to do it.

Finally, he decides on a letter to put in Natalie's locker. Every day, he tries to write it, but the words never get past 'Dear Natalie.' There's so much to say, but it won't work on paper. He needs to see Natalie, to actually talk to her.

"Dear Natalie," he ends up writing.

"Please talk to me. I miss you.

Love,

Henry."

**(A/N: Reviews are love!)**


	3. Part Three

**(A/N: Here's the last part. I hope**** you guys like it!)**

Part Three

Natalie crumples up the note from Henry without even reading it. She doesn't even want to think about him when there are so many other stressful things in her life.

Trying to keep her pregnancy from getting out at school is one of them. Luckily, since she's never been too noticeable, no one pays attention to her…yet.

Another is her parents. Diana found out after she saw Natalie throwing up, and put two and two together after remembering that Natalie hadn't thrown up since sixth grade. Her dad won't even talk to her now; just looks at her with sad eyes, making her feel even guiltier.

And Diana accidentally mentioned Natalie's pregnancy to Dr. Madden, so now he keeps calling, trying to talk to her, trying to "help." Needless to say, he isn't helping at all.

There's only one person who could help Natalie, and she's promised not to talk to him ever again. She's avoided every one of his attempts to talk to her, even though all she wants to do is talk to him. Talk to him and cry and admit that she needs him.

But she can't do it in person. Seeing his face will remind her too much of sending him away, and she never wants to relive that.

So she calls him. She can dial his number with her eyes closed, but she takes time punching in each number, wanting to review her words in her head.

Henry's 'hello' is formal and cool, like he hasn't seen her name on the caller ID Natalie knows he has, and isn't freaking out right now, even though he is.

Natalie takes a deep breath. It feels good to hear his voice again, but what if he doesn't want her back? What if he laughs in her face or is mean to her? No, that's not Henry. She has to get over this irrational fear of rejection and just spit out what she wants to say.

"I need you."

**(A/N: Reviews are love!)**


End file.
